What if DreamWorks Pictures/DreamWorks Animation was founded in 1934?/The Splatoon Movie/Transcript/Scene 5
Scene 5/15: ⟵ - ⟶ Transcript (The scene fades back to Octo Valley, Pen and Squidwin arrive at Pufferfish Cliffs) Squidwin: 'So these are the infamous Pufferfish Cliffs, huh? These cliffs don’t look too pretty though. '''Pen: '''I think so, though I hate the icky look of this place. Just walking on on its grimy grounds gives me goosebumps... '''Squidwin: '''I know, right? I hate this place so much... (''Unbeknownst to the Inklings, a shadow begins to follow the Inklings.) 'Pen: '''I can't see anything here that could be related to Octarians, and Captain Cuttlefish said it would be obvious when we got here. We have to find out who's the perpetrator, so we can uncover who’s leading those Octo-Creeps. '''Squidwin: '''I think I know. You know that tall Octoling lady? What was her name - ? '''Pen: '''No, I don’t remember what her name was... Who's leading all of them? Someone must be giving orders to her. (''Suddenly, a noise is heard) '''Pen: (startled; rises her ink gun) What's that? Squidwin: ''' Oh crab! I knew it was a bad idea to come here! '''Pen: Hey! Whoever you are! Reveal yourself! Squidwin: ' Our guns are loaded! (''Then they hear a shout) '''Sparkles: Hey! HEY! That’s MY boot! (a dogfish runs out from the bushes, carrying a boot, while behind it comes a female Octoling chasing it.) Give me back my boot you-- (as she snatches her boot from a dogfish, she stops to stare at Pen and Squidwin, realizing that she's been caught) Oops...(She smiles nervously after placing her boot back to her foot. Pen and Squidwin glare at her, aiming their Ink Guns at her head.) Heh heh heh, (pats the dogfish) nice dogfish, isn't he? (She moves her hand away as the dogfish snaps its jaws, trying to bite her. She looks back to Squidwin and Pen.) Heh heh. Oh! Gotta go! Bye! (she runs away) Squidwin: (to Pen) What are you doing?! Come back here! Pen: That was an Octoling. She must have been a spy! Squidwin: Well we can't just stand here and let her get away. Come on! (The chase begins as both Squidwin and Pen run after Sparkles, as she runs through the forest. Squidwin and Pen stop and notice that they have lost sight of Sparkles, until they notice some rustling in the trees up ahead.) Sparkles: Oh, great... Dead end. What's next? A giant gooey slime pit filled with squashed grapes? Pen: Gotcha! Squidwin: It looks like there's nowhere to escape from this grimy place, Octoling. (He and Pen aim their Ink Guns at Sparkles.) Sparkles: (Calmly) Now now, take it easy, sweetie. I didn't hurt you, so you shouldn't hurt me. We can all walk away from this and pretend we never met each other. Pen: We're too smart for your tricks. We're not letting a spy like you get away! (She prepares to pull the trigger.) Sparkles: Wait wait wait! Don't! Just don't please! Here me out! I will show you where those darn Octarains are hiding... if you spare me! Squidwin: That'll never happen. We don't trust any Octo-Jerks with-- Pen: (puts down her Ink Gun) Hold your fire, Squidwin. (to Sparkles) You remember what our current goal is, don’t you? Sparkles: Yes. And I know where their lair is. Can we just talk this out somewhere else? This place gives me the spooks... Squidwin: (putting down his gun) Fine, but I'll be watching you, Octo-Creep. (Scene change to the mountain path, where Squidwin and Pen were originally walking.) Sparkles: You see, I worked for those Octarians earlier, but... Squidwin: But what? Sparkles: I was fired. Literally kicked off the army grounds by two rabid soldiers, under my leader’s command... and they kicked me in the face, so now my face looks like grape jelly! Being part of the Octarian's army was my first significant minimum wage job, as they gave me $5 an hour for making lunch for their troops... so I want to get revenge. I can help you free your friends from-- Squidwin: Wait. You're saying that the other Inklings are all in captivity, huh? Why should we trust you? Sparkles: Do you want help or not! I'll tell you everything I know-- Pen: (thinking) Hm... Squidwin: Pen, let's talk privately for sec. Pen: (to Sparkles) Will you excuse us? (The two Inklings walks away from Sparkles for a private talk.) Pen: What is going on, Squidwin? Squidwin: She's a spy, right? She could stab our backs with her elite OCT (Omnimous ConTraption) gun at any moment. How can we trust her gossip, especially when her clients negatively criticize Inklings and their (Inklings’) antics? Pen: I know what you're thinking, but as long as we stay alert, she won't be able to get the best of us, right? Squidwin: I doubt it. Those Octarians always know how to trick someone. They’re like bulls in a china shop. And they think that all Inklings are laid back country bumpkins in comparison to their sophisticated army. Pen: Let's just keep her around for now. She might be useful, and her face is really bruised up. Squidwin: (sighs) Okay, but don't forget that I warned ya. (They turn back to Sparkles.) Pen: Okay, Octoling, it's a deal. But first, we wanna know who's leading those Octarian soldiers. Who's the master mind behind all of this? Sparkles: Our leader is named DJ Octavio. He plays the trashiest postmodern music on his stereo at our army grounds each day. Squidwin: DJ Who? Sparkles: DJ Octavio, a mighty trashy-music-obsessed Octarian who leads the Octarians and Octolings. He ordered the entire army to raid Inkopolis, and brainwash anyone they came across. And one of his acquaintances composes very sloppy songs for his stereo. The songs he plays sound like a toddler banging on some bongos, while happily squealing. Combined with his scratchy DJ set, ugh. Like nails on a chalk- Pen: Yes, we already know that. And their goal is to steal the Great Zapfish, right? Sparkles: Wow, you already know about their schemes, huh? Cause I know that they’re hiding some other secrets too... Pen: Of course. This is why we're here - to put a stop to their schemes. (her phone rings) Sorry, I gotta take this. (She answers the phone.) Hey, Pen here. Callie: (on phone) Are you two squids there yet? And have you found the lair yet? Pen: We are in Pufferfish Cliffs, Callie, but no lair in sight. And the ground is slippery and stinky! Callie: (on phone) Well, don't stand there forever. We need to know where they're based, and who their leader is. We're all going to Octo Gorge, so chat with ya later. (hangs up) Pen: Okay, Octoling. Wait, what's your name? Sparkles: Sparkles. Pen: Sorry? Sparkles: Sparkles is my name. Pen: Oh, okay. Well, Sparkles, like I was gonna say, you are coming with us to our hideway for a talk. Sparkles: Not a problem. Pen: Now come on. Let's go. Squidwin: Wait, why go all the way back. We've come this far, let's just keep going. Need'nt Callie know about Sparkles. Pen: Alright then. Callie said that the others are going to Octo Gorge, so we'd better head that way to meet up with them. Let's get going then. Squidwin: Right. (Pen walks away while Squidwin pats Sparkles on the back, as he starts walking.) Sparkles: (to Squidwin) Hey, what's your deal now? Squidwin: Well, duh, you heard her, "Sprinkles". We get moving, now. Sparkles: It's Sparkles. Squidwin: Whatever. Get walking. Sparkles: Don't tell me what to do, because I heard her. (She and Squidwin follows Pen) Geez, like really, what's up with you? Do you have trust issues or something? Squidwin: Listen Octo-Freak. You Octolings have destroyed my home, and done even worse things before that. So I'm not gonna fall for any tricks you decide to pull on us. Just remember that Pen and I won't hesitate to splat you down if you betray our trust. Sparkles: Why am I gonna stab you in the back, "blooser"? Squidwin: (In a fit of rage, he leaps back and pins Sparkles against the ground) What did you just call me?! Sparkles: Hey! Get off me! Pen: Squidwin?! What the heck?! (She pulls Squidwin off Sparkles) Don't you know how to treat someone with respect?! Sparkles: (to Pen) Y'know, if he's just gonna be rude, you guys can find the Octo Hideout on your own. Pen: Sparkles, I'm sorry about Squidwin. He has his moments. Now, can we just carry on without you two bickering?! Sparkles: I'm sorry, Pen. I won't let him bother me anymore. Pen: ... Squidwin? Squidwin: Ugh. Fine. I'm sorry. Pen: Now let's carry on. Octo Gorge is up ahead! Squidwin: Come on, Octoling. (he keeps walking until he stops and turns to look at Sparkles, who is just stood still) Umm... Hello? Earth to Sparkles? (he looks at her concerned face) What's wrong? Sparkles: Shhh. It's coming..... Squidwin: What? Sparkles: (afraid) It's getting closer... We gotta move. Squidwin: (confused) What are you talking about? What's "it"? Sparkles: (worried) We have to get out of here. Squidwin: You what? Sparkles: RUN! (she runs away swiftly, passing Pen) Pen: '''Hey! What's up with her? Squidwin!? What did you do now?! '''Squidwin: Don't try to blame me! She just ran off for no reason! Pen: 'Wait, what if there are Octarians here?! (''Pen pulls out her Ink Gun) (Heavy footsteps are heard, getting louder and louder as the ground rumbles.) '''Squidwin: An earthquake?! Pen: ' (''looks at the shaking ground) I doubt it, Squid', sounded closer. (A shadow then appears over the two Inklings, and they turn around to see a Giant Crab staring at them.) '''Squidwin: Oh crab. Pen: 'That's a giant crab! Run for it! (''The two Inklings run for it, Squidwin dropping his Ink Gun in panic.) 'Crab: '''Hmm... Inklings. My favorite meal. (''Pen and Squidwin carry on running, until the giant crab knocks over a tree, which blocks their path.) '''Pen: Ah! Quick, go the other way! (They quickly turn around, but they are face-to-face with the crab) Crab: Heh. It's not the first time Inklings have wandered here. You'll end up like the rest of them - just another snack for me! Pen: (Slides underneath the crabs legs to escape) Squidwin! Follow me! Squidwin: (Attempts to do the same, but falls over, injuring his ankle) ARGH! MY ANKLE! (The giant crab grabs Squidwin by his legs, picking him up and holding him in the air.) Crab: So, you're the unfortante Inkling who's going to be my snack. Tell me - what's your name? Squidwin: Let me go, you oversized freak! Crab: (chuckles) That's a funny name. Well that doesn't matter, because I'm going to eat you now. (Suddenly, a blast of paint causes the giant crab to drop Squidwin onto the ground.) Pen: (holding up her Ink Gun) Leave him alone! We both have weapons, you know! Crab: Aw... How cute. You think you stand a chance against me, eh? (He snatches Pen's ink gun, crushing it between his claws) Now what are you gonna do? Pen: Uh-oh. SQUIDWIN! RUN! Crab: (sarcastic) Where are you going? You don't want to leave the party, do you-? (He launches a huge boulder, blocking Pen's path. Now the two Inklings are trapped within the area, with no escape.) Pen: Squid'! Get it together! We're gonna have to take this thing down if we want to see the light of another day! Squidwin: (in pain) My ankle - I think I broke it... I can't move... Crab: That's good. All the more easier for me to catch you! (He grabs Squidwin with his right claw, and grabs Pen with his left.) So, any last words from you two? Pen: I guess this is it then. It's all over. Squid'?! Are you gonna do anything?! Squidwin: I can't! I dropped by Ink Gun! Crab: Goodbye Inklings! (He raises them into the air as he opens his mouth.) Thanks for the snack! (As he drops the Inklings into his mouth, a blast of purple ink knocks him back, causing Squidwin and Pen to land on the ground. The camera pans across as we see that Sparkles is holding an Octobrush.) Sparkles: If you wanna get those Inklings, you'll have to get through me first! Crab: An Octoling?! Oh ho! How funny. I thought you were supposed to be enemies! It doesn't matter though - the more food, the merrier! (He attempts to grab Sparkles with his claw, but she manages to blast it back.) (Squidwin and Pen get up off the ground, and they limp towards Sparkles.) Sparkles: Alright you two. We're crab food unless we can pull something off here. Squidwin, take that vine and start tying it around the crab's legs. Pen, I'm going to go to the top of that mound and start pushing the boulder down here - I want you to distract the crab. If we're lucky, we'll be able to knock the crab right off the cliff edge. Pen: Ok... I guess we have to choice but to trust you here. Squidwin: Ugh... My ankle. I can't do it. Pen: Sparkles! Are you pushing the boulder yet?! Sparkles: It's heavy! I don't know if I can do it! Crab: You're all defenceless. Time to give up your fight and let me feast. Pen: Oh crab. Squidwin, go and help- (She is interrupted as the crab picks her up.) Sparkles: Pen?! Oh my cod. Squid'?! You have to help me, else we're dead! (she starts pushing the boulder) Squidwin: I... Can't... Walk... (He falls unconscious, succuming to the pain.) Sparkles: Oh great... If I can just push this boulder a little more... (She dislodges the boulder, and it begins rolling towards the crab.) Crab: Heheh... Too late for your plan, Octo-Girl! (He opens his mouth, and flings Pen up into the air before slamming his jaw shut.) Sparkles: NO! (The boulder finally crashes into the crab, knocking it off the edge of the cliff and into the sea below.) Crab: (falling) Curse you Inklings! I'll get my revenge one day! (splashes into the water) Sparkles: (Goes over to Squidwin who is unconcious.) Oh - I blew it. My plan failed, and Pen is dead. Squidwin, wake up buddy. Please... Pen: Hey, who said I was dead?! Sparkles: (surprised) PEN?! YOU'RE ALIVE! (she hugs Pen) I thought you were eaten? Pen: I managed to get out of the way... But is Squidwin alright? Sparkles: I think so. Perhaps it was all too much for him. He'll wake up soon, I'm sure he's ok. Pen: Hey, so - um. Thanks. You know, for saving us. If you didn't help us, Squid' and I would be dead right now. I guess we were wrong about not being able to trust you. Sparkles: Don't worry about it. This proves that we could defeat a much bigger foe, so we should be safe to go into the Octarians' fortress. Pen: Now, should we take a rest? I think we all need it. Sparkles: Good idea. (The two of them sit down, as Pen retrieves a bandage from her backpack and puts it on Squidwin's ankle. The scene fades to Octo Gorge where Captian Cuttlefish, Callie, TJ, Peter, and Riri are arriving) Peter: 'I wonder if Pen and Squidwin would able to find us in here in Octo Gorge upon searching the Octarians' lair, Callie? '''Callie: '''I don't quite know if they do, Peter. But we could find that lair before them. Now keep staying close together. '''TJ: '''I wish we should've stay home, Peter. '''Peter: '''Stop whinning, will ya? You need to learn to tough it up if you want have courage. '''Riri: '''Yeah, so that way it would be fun to go on this situtation. (''a sound is heard) 'TJ: '''AAH! What..... was that?! '''Peter: '''Sounded like someone is following us, coming from that forest. Why won't take look TJ? '''TJ: '''Me?! No! Nuh-uh. I'll never set my foot to invesicgate. No way. '''Riri: '''Come on, spoiled sport, this'll be your chance to show off your courage. (''slaps TJ away) 'TJ: '''Don't do that, Rose. Can you notice I'm so parnoid here?! (''in nervous wreck, he point his ink gun as he ventures off to the forest to investigate) H-hello? Who's there following us? Show yourself. (''Suddenly an other female Octoling named Sakura falls down onto TJ to the ground. TJ groans while an Sakura' ''gets up)' '''Sakura:' Oopsie.... Sorry, about this. Are you okay? TJ: 'Not bad as much, but that's o--- (''shocks to see an Sakura, he smiles and laughs nevously until screams in fear) AAAAHHH!!! OCTOLING!!! GUYS!!! GU---!!! '''Sakura: (covers his mouth; whispers) Shhhh!!! Shut up! I'm not going to harm you. I promise. I'm come in peace. (suddenly Riri lauched and pins down Sakura) Riri: '(''aims her ink gun at Sakura) You leave our friend alone you octopuse-freak! Get ready to be splatted! '''Sakura: Please, you wouldn't dare! TJ: '''Riri! Don't shoot her! '''Riri: '''This Octoling is trying to brainwash you, TJ. '''TJ: '''But she said she come in peace. '''Sakura: (pushes Riri) Right. Now get off me. Peter: '''TJ, what's all the screaming I heard you? 'You okay? '''TJ: '''I am just fine, even there's an Octoling who snuck on me. '''Peter: '''What? '''Sakura: Just call me Sakura. And I used to work at the Octarian Army until I got fired too. Peter: '''"Too"? '''Sakura: Yeah, my friend Sparkles got fired before me. But since I got dumped in this rotten place, I can't find her anywhere. But at least I can lead you to the Octarians lair to--- Peter: '''Stop those Octo-wiredos and save the other Inklings? '''Sakura: Good guess.... Peter: 'Well, we don't know, because we need our leaders to trust you upon our mission. But I guess you might as well join us if you wish to. '''Callie: '''Hello? What are you Inklings doing over here? We could've left you behind--- (''looks in both awe and shock to see Sakura) Is that an Octoling?! 'TJ: '''Yes, but she's--- '''Callie: '''Grandpa! We got an Octoling here! (''Captian Cuttlefish kaunches and pins down Sakura to the floor, along letting out with his karate cry) '''Captian Cuttlefish: '''You're not going to pull your evil trick among our fellow Inklings, Octoling, but you must pull your trick on me first. '''Sakura: Let go, you old creep! I am come peace. TJ: '''Captain, please listen to her--- '''Captian Cuttlefish: '''Stand behind, son, I won't let this creature to take you in hostage. Kind of think of it, let's all take this Octoling in hostage, shall we? '''Sakura: Or if you let go of me and trust me that I don't mean any harm, I can lead you away to the Octarians' lair you're looking for. Captian Cuttlefish: '(''suspicously) You...? '''Sakura: Yes, yes. Did you think I lied? Please let go of me! (sniffs) Plus, your hands smells filthy. Captian Cuttlefish: '(''Lets Sakura go) Sorry, I don't have time to wash my hands. (Sakura gets up and brushes of dirt from her shoulders in disgust) 'Callie: '(whispers) 'Excuse me, Grandpa. I highly doubt that we trust this Octoling for our serious mission. You know how Octolings are very TBD. '''Captian Cuttlefish: '(whispers) We keep on watch over her every moment, don't worry. (normal voice, to Sakura) You're in for now. Now come Inklings, we must keep moving and let this Octoling lead the way to the Octairians' lair. (to himself) as long she is never gonna pull her sneaky trick to us. But first my commrates, we must make camp to sleep over, it's getting dark. (So the Callie's group walks off to set up camp. The camera then fades to later on where) 'TJ: '''Man, all this mission through this Octo Gorge really tires me out. So glad that old Cuttlefish guy has a good disistion for us to relax for the night. '''Callie: '''Yes, but keep in mind, you squids, this is no fun camp. We still have a long way to go according to my grampy. We need alot of energy once we will keep on moving to seek those Octo's lair. '''Peter: '''Yes, ma'am, as long we got a help with that harmless Octoling with for our trusty guide. '''Riri: '''Speaking of an Octoling, have you ever notice where could she be at? I can't find her. '''Peter: '''I'm assuming she's in her own tent to have a rest too. I understand that she won't be disturbed or anything. '''Captian Cuttlefish: '''Our camp looks pretty decent so far, soilders. Now time for me to take my confy slummber. (''he enters inside his tent just to be suprise to see Sakura who is on an Inkling gear she sported) AAH!!! Octoling! This tent is off-limits, even from Octolings! 'Sakura: '(dryly) Well, I'm sorry, grandpa, but do you know this girl needs a privacy here? 'Captian Cuttlefish: '''The only way you'd get your privicy is your own tent. And explain why did you ever bother wear this Inkling gear? It's not a fit for any Octoling! Hello! '''Sakura: '''Well, it ftts on me at least. Why's this a matter to you? This make me feel like I'm on your side. (''leaves Captian Cuttlefish's tent) 'Captian Cuttlefish: '(in discust; to himself) Riff-Raff. (The camera cuts outside to a camp) '''Riri: '''There you are, Sakura. Hey, where did you get this cool gear from? This look like to me an Inkling gear. '''Sakura: '''I know. Pretty defined I'd say. '''Callie: '''Okay, who wants a some grub?